


ふたり

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members tries to invite them for some late night bite, but they have something unresolved sexual tension that needs to be released.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ふたり

**Author's Note:**

> My work with my long chapter fic goes to hell and I wanted to write a Akame one shot smut after Kame seducing Jin after a concert, well, well after hours and days yea its finished, might be a bit sassy but ehh I find it cute xD 
> 
> Maybe my Akame radar is going off or something xD
> 
> Beta me and a friend.

Saying goodbye to the roaring crowd, Kazuya disappears from sight. But he had something else fixed on him a pair of eyes behind his back that follows his every move, he smiles of course he smiles because he knows there’s only one person that follows him with that predatory look. Stepping down the stairs as he gets rid of his shirt flexing his muscles as he hears the groan behind and the small whiff of his name on those adorable rosy red pouting lips – he didn’t see it of course but he knew that man so well. 

“Kame, you want to join us for a bite later, oh Jin you too should come….” Nakamaru asks as he sees the two lost members of the band stepping inside the changing room and Kazuya gives a heart to giggle. Maru thinking about food in this moment didn’t they read the signs? Or just look at Jin who was ready to move in and gnaw on him, making him his dish for this evening.

“Yuuichi I would gladly say yes, but I have a bigger issue to take care of…” Kame gives him a smile and Nakamaru looks at Jin who ducks as he sees that look disappearing from Kame’s form quickly and distracting him with taking off his clothes and of course the beatboxer couldn’t help but giggle.

“I see…” Was all that Nakamaru said before leaving those two alone, disappearing into the shower.

Just clad in boxers Jin sneaks behind Kazuya wrapping his arms around those very much naked slim waist feeling them wiggle a bit and a tout ass that rubbed against make him moan into the tiny ear. Kazuya turns around as bodies rubbed against each other and lips meat in a heated kiss.

“Look forward being alone in the room with you…” and the kiss ended as Kazuya blinks his eyes a bit dazed, seeing a now very much naked Jin disappear into the shower area and he grabs his own towel and mutters under his breath.

“Kame, are you joining us this evening?” Koki asks where his face is showed against the stream of warm water.

Kame smiles a bit, no matter how much he wanted to join the guys he knew it would be a pointless move, consider he and Jin would end up in a public toilet to release the tension and Kazuya didn’t feel like he wanted that kind of adventure and that consciousness on his hand.

To get caught.

“No, sorry Koki but you have to deal without me and Jin this time.” He winked and Koki just giggled as he understood.

They had left their bandmates at the restaurant and Kazuya moans as his boyfriend thought it would be more perfect that his mouth was nipping slowly and torturing down his throat. Despite the crowd in the car before Jin had hold himself back and thus Kame was not amused that he hadn’t hunted out the band members from the shower but no he contained himself and Kame’s smile had broken his defenses, making sure there was no turning back. Getting more lower down upon the black leather seat in the car Kazuya broke another out from another moan as lips meat silencing him as tongues begins a dominance dance and fingers tangled on fabric of the clothes as Kazuya throws his slim leg around a lean more muscle hip bringing their bodies closer. Jin moans into the kiss despite their awkward position in the car but he didn’t care as hips begin to move teasingly over growing arousal. Jin’s palm slips underneath the black top pulling it up along with his arm as his warm palm cares the taut stomach muscles and travels even higher to the chest as the kisses turns even more desperate and with one swift move he teases the hardening little bud. Kazuya moans and arches into Jin’s touch his nails digging into Jin’s back as the older man hisses into his mouth and let their gazes met in the darken car just seeing the glints of the street lamps give enough light to see the passion glimmer in the eyes and Jin smiles lowering his head a bit and Kazuya have to remember how to breath as his breath hitches while taking air in when teeth nips at his already sensitive nub. Getting the tortures attention once again and he have to hold his moan inside him and get his baring in somewhat control considering they were in a car and the driver could probably hear everything that went on in the back. The driver thank god was their personal driver. He had guessed long ago what those two were up with. Kazuya arches a bit more catching Jin of guard as he rubs his hardening length against Jin’s denim jeans and hearing that gasp made him chuckle. The jeans started to get very uncomfortable and they needed to be patient but that could never stop them from having some fun in the back seat of the car as Kazuya pulls Jin into another heated kiss.    

“Can you two love birds take it easy back there as we are nearing the hotel so please hold your horses...” And two whimpers followed as the driver smiled a bit, having two horny persons in the backseat of his car wasn’t a rare sight. After all he was used to this. He saw it when Kazuya’s hand lowers down upon Jin’s fabric of his shirt and he shakes his head at their flushed expression as they tries to gather their wits. He focuses on the road and sees the hotel soon in sight and he releases a sigh of relief, he knew their patient was wearing thin, but then he was there too remind them to keep their clothes on and while they seemed to get the hint, they weren’t out of the deep water yet.

Kazuya tugs loosely at Jin’s button whining a bit as he wanted to take the fabric off and Jin smiles softly as he moves Kazuya up in a sitting position and nips at the under lip removing that pout as they resume their kissing once more.

“Soon my love.” He whispers lovingly and caresses gently on Kazuya’s warm stomach making the younger shiver from his actions as he pouts, Jin chuckles obvious at his boyfriends pitiful look as he leans down and kisses him on the lips – but of course the driver had to break in their moment as he felt the car stopping.

“And gentlemen’s we have arrived, please keep your pants on until you both have arrived safely too your hotel room.”

Kazuya giggles as he says thank you and in the same time try to peel Jin off him whom had rather found his throat like a delicious treat.

Somehow he had managed to get Jin and himself out of the van and closing the door and even walking straight as Jin fixed him up a bit and the flush on his face was so obvious. Kame himself needed to relax a bit, trying not to jump on Jin in the elevator as there was other high upper class people that rode in the elevator with them, and having control in this situation was frustrating, and Jin wonder how he could look so flawless then he almost wished he could read his emotional inside him. Kazuya bowed politely as naturally they got recognized, before he pulled a tempted Jin after him and as the elevator door closed a giggle came from his lips. That was a daring move and Jin giggles while Kame takes out the hotel key, glad that he and Jin are sharing room for once so they don’t have to kick one of the other members out from their own room when their temptation grew overboard. Jin leans down and begins to press small kisses along the back of his lover’s neck as he cradles closer against the body and Kame wiggles a bit in his hold.

“Jin” Like a warning that they are still out in the hallway and any person could see them at any given moment, but Jin obvious didn’t care to give them away.

“Let them see.” His lover whispers husky with a slight tease hanging in the air. Kazuya manages to open the door before Jin does something crazy that would get them caught. He grabs Jin’s warm hand that’s stroking higher towards his chest and pulls his crazy tempting boyfriend inside the room and the closes door and pressing Jin towards it was much better as their lips are tangled in a desperate dance. Fingers pulls down the zipper as a moan erupts from the older’s mouth as he presses his waist forward. The hand that rubs slowly over his heated skin teasingly before it retreats and Jin obvious lets out a miserable pout while his lover juts grins at him while pulling his shirt over his head and Jin decides to attack that neck. Hearing a moan from his lover made him smile and adding his weight which made Kame almost stumble a bit but Jin’s hold on him was secured. Kame giggles as he jumps up and fasten his legs around Jin’s waists and their mouths were back in a dancing steamy kiss as fingers tangles in thick mane bringing out moans as cocks rubs against each other though the fabric.

“Bed…” Kame coax out as he gazes into Jin’s lustful eyes. Jin kisses him once again as he begins to stare them towards the bed which wasn’t far considering their small hotel room, and even better a twin sized bed that stood in the middle of the room and a clear view of the nightlife outside. The moon beams gave a soft touch in the room as Jin lowers Kazuya upon the bed and he looked beautiful with his white pale skin against the moonlight. Before Jin joins his lover upon the bed he pulls down his jeans along with his boxer and his shirt. Dumping them on the floor before crawling up on the bed and Kazuya instantly draws him into a messy kiss as their bodies found the perfect match in a tangled mess upon the bed. Pressing light fatherly kisses towards the ear down the side of the jawline pass the throat as he nips at it gently earning a moan from the tiny lithe person underneath him. A hand tugs his half hard flesh to life with gentle warm strokes as a finger circulates over the hole and his moan got swallowed by the deep sea of emotions. Kazuya shivered and how he managed to whisper out the word “Jin” between his lips surprised him, but his lover just grins pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before he feels teeth nip down his body and he shuddered. His fingers tighten in Jin’s mop of black hair when teeth nip down on his perky tiny pink nub, gasping as he arches into Jin’s body. The tongue leaving a wet trail behind as Jin continues his journey down nipping along the pale flawless skin feeling it tensing under him in a wave of passion stopping at his favorite spot, the groin he bites, sucks and marks his territory and he feels Kazuya tighten his hold in his hair urging him on as a helpless moan sprung free from that throat that arches up as Kazuya throws his head backwards. Jin grins of course doesn’t stop his torture as he bites rougher into the skin, nipping while his hand doesn’t stop the torture on the length. He just grins when he hears Kame shudder his name on his pinks lips. Jin licks his lips as his gaze trail the blue vein he sees through the skin and leans down pressing another trail of wet kisses along a salty sweaty skin as he feels the body tensing up even more in passion, then stops and begins a light almost touch less nipping at the inner side of the leg. That’s it, Kazuya sees white as his body slumber down in a panting mess. Chest heaving the thundering sound of his heartbeat as his fingers curls even harder in Jin’s mop of hair while that mouth nips at his neck gently. Content when the familiar warmth enfolds him in the weight of a warm muscular body. Kazuya’s fingers sends shivers through Jin’s body when he notices the finger nails trail up and down his neck which doesn’t make him stop his nibbling he chuckled as their bodies dances and Kazuya rolls Jin’s body pinning it underneath him. Jin moans as he lets Kazuya’s body speak for itself as they kiss. He grinds down on a very awaken arousal. Jin moves his palms over Kazuya’s skin and let his warm hands settle against those moving delicate hips, feeling how Kazuya shiver under his touch. He smiles into the kiss as he nips the lower lip when one of his fingers finds the puckering hole. Feeling how Kazuya tenses a bit but slowly relaxed when he circled the rough skin before inserting his finger moving it gently inside. Jin sucked in some skin in his mouth as he nibbles harder on the throat and Kazuya above him releases a high pitch moan as he grinds his body more desperately against the finger inside him. Jin moves with Kame’s grinding almost gasping when he feels the muscles tighten against him and then he inserts his other finger when Kame swallows them inside the tight heath as he lowers himself down on the fingers, Jin mewling at the feeling, thus making his lover moan. He sees the sweat drop roll down from the hair bottom while Kame starts to move up and down, letting his muscles loose; Jin can’t help moving back, maneuvering the fingers gently inside, stretching and prodding the muscles as Kazuya stretches his body along his. He shivers when he feels the hot puffs of air against his ear and the body above him grinding harder against him, his sensitive nipples shots electricity through his body when the other body moves on top of his, making him groan against the throat which his teeth nibble on once again continuing torturing the velvet heath. He slips his fingers out grabbing a hold on the firm thin waists as Kazuya pushes himself up reaches his hand between the legs and grabs a firm but gentle hold of a hard erect cock and that slow gentle rub on his waist bone urges him on. He gasps as he pushes down on the hard flesh grinding up and down to make it ease easier inside him. The thickness make him close his eyes letting his mouth hang open as his whole body arches when he eases the whole way down. Jin moans, feeling the waist settled still for a few minutes as he watches his lover take a breath getting use to the thickness, their eyes meet and Jin’s palms wander up the sides sending shivers through Kame’s body who starts to move slowly and torturous making his toes curls against the sheets. He throws his head back and moans his nails digging into the pale white skin on the waist as Kazuya releases a wet moan from the cage… fuck he’s fucking beautiful…Jin knew he was lost in the passion. His grip hardens on the waist feeling every move of those muscles and his whole body shakes with every muscles closing around him and the heath makes his vision swindle. “Kame” He pulls the body down, their lips clash messy and hot Jin swallows his lovers moan. Kazuya groans, oh god it’s “Jin” everywhere, around him, every touch makes him see white. He groans into the mouth with every stroke against his sensitive spot. Fingers grabs hold of two strong palms and their fingers tangles together against the sheets above Jin’s head. Their lips dances taking them higher and it’s just them, their world and everything stills. Jin pants getting his surroundings under control; his body is sort of numbed but he sees Kame relax over his chest, sprawled all over him. The stickiness between them is warm. Jin chuckles a bit as he untangles his fingers from Kame and lets them caress through sweaty mane. Kame groans tiredly and all Jin can feel is Kame’s breathing… it’s just Kame everywhere, his firm chest pressed against him, the warmth the presence of him, just the turtle everywhere curled around him. He presses a kiss against the forehead and he sees those eyes blink open lazy and glassy and completely satisfied. Their lips meet and Jin pulls Kame even closer wiggling a bit as he lets his now spent cock slip out from his lover who groans against lips. Jin turns him towards the side as they are tangled into a more comfortable position. Jin reaches out after the smoke package and a lighter. Kame huffs tiredly as he snuggles more intimate against Jin who puffs out smoke into the now quiet hotel room and Kame doesn’t even bother to open his eyes as he wrinkles his nose at the smell.

“Do you think we can make it?”

“No-“

Kazuya blinks his eyes open lazily and kisses Jin’s cheek.

“Love you too…”

Jin chuckles as he releases a puff of smoke into the room.

Naked sprawled in the middle of the bed in a hot sticky mess. Jin wouldn’t even move a finger as he tightens his hold around Kame’s waist.

Even if, Koki would endless tease them- or be dead drunk, he would just let Nakamaru take care of them for today.

It was a day tomorrow, the world could wait and so could their fans, for one more day.           


End file.
